crystalmysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Journey
Overview The Journey is the first episode of season one of the Crystal Mysteries, making it the first episode of the entire series. This episode opens with two children, Scarlett and David, who are extremely bored. Scarlett suggests that they to go to The Creepy Old Lady. They walk over to her, and she tells them about a crystal ball. She hands them a map, and they go off on their journey. On the way, David realizes he has the map upside down, so they turn around and start again. As they follow the map, they talk, and wonder if the Creepy Old Lady was trying to trick them the whole time, but decide against it. Once they get there, they walk inside. They hear a voice as they walk through the hallways of the mansion, and rush into another room. In that room, they discover the crystal ball sitting on a table. They both crowd around it, mesmerized by it. While they're looking at it, the ghost of the manor appears and screams at them to leave. David grabs the crystal ball and they run to the door, only to find it is locked. They then run to where they came from. At home, they look at it and wonder how it works. Scarlett suggests they ask the Creepy Old Lady. Transcript Outside Scarlett and David are near a fence outdoors. Scarlett: I'm bored. David: We need some adventure. Scarlett: Hey, let's go and ask the weird old lady! David: Yeah! Scarlett: C'mon! The Creepy Old Lady's ''Patio Scarlett: This place is creepy... where are we? David: Let's just go find the creepy old lady... ''David and Scarlett walk ahead. David: I think I found her. Creepy Old Lady: Well, hello, little children. David: We're really bored and looking for adventure. Do you have any ideas? Creepy Old Lady: Adventure, huh? Well, I can think of one thing you can go find.. Have you heard of the crystal ball? David: That sounds boring. Scarlett: Yeah. Creepy Old Lady: Oh, no, it's not boring. Far from boring, you can find the future from the crystal ball. I think it would be a great adventure for you. David + Scarlett: Okay. David: How do we get there? Creepy Old Lady: Well, here's a map that I have. The old lady pulls out a map. David: That's convenient. David reaches for the map, but the old lady pulls it away. Creepy Old Lady: It's gonna be filled with a lot of adventure, though. Are you up for it? Scarlett: Yes.. David: Uh, sure? Creepy Old Lady: Then take this map, and find the ball! David: Okay. David and Scarlett walk away, and the old lady maniacally laughs. The Back Door David and Scarlett are getting ready to embark on their journey. David: Wow. This looks like a pretty long trip... Scarlett: Yeah. David: This is gonna take a while. Scarlett: Yeah. So, do you think we should go out this way, or the other way? David: Probably this way. It seems easier. They exit. Outside The main duo are on their adventure. David: Well, here we go. Scarlett: Well, there's the big tree on the map. David: Okay, we're almost there. Scarlett is distracted by a flower on the ground. Scarlett: Oh, a pretty flower. David: Oops, wrong way.. I had the map upside down. Scarlett: Oh.. David: Are you getting thirsty? Scarlett: Ah, yes. David: I am. Let's stop by that river over there. They stoop down by the river and take a drink, and continue on their journey. David: Okay, there's a big hill coming on the map. They walk up the hill. David: That's probably the biggest river we've seen this whole trip. Scarlett: I know! David: I don't see the house anywhere near us... But we are a little bit far from it. I hope this isn't a trick. Scarlett: The lady... I don't think she would trick us. David: Yeah. Scarlett: Maybe she would. David: She is pretty crazy, though. They walk ahead. David: Oh! I see the house. David points at the house. David: Let's go. As they walk, Scarlett looks down. Scarlett: There's a dead spider! ..Or, a bee. David: Okay, let's see if anyone's in here. This place is pretty creepy.. Scarlett: Mhmm. David knocks on the door. David: Hello? He pauses. There's no one in there. Scarlett: Yeah, let's go! David: Come on. Haunted Mansion The main duo are walking through the haunted mansion. David: This place is really big. Scarlett: I know. David: And creepy. Scarlett: Yes. David: They need to state this place on the map. The ghost mutters. David: Do you hear that? Scarlett: Uh, yes. It's like.. She gulps. ''Zombies.. Ghost: Don't come in here. David: More like a ghost.. Scarlett: What said that? David: I don't see anything. Scarlett: Yeah... ''They walk into another room, and the ghost snarls. David: Did you see that thing move?! They run into another room. Ghost: Go away.. David: This is probably the creepiest room of them all.. Scarlett: Yeah. David: Let's just find that stinkin' little ball! Scarlett: Wait.. Let's stop, because I think I hear something following us! The ghost mutters again, and they run into another room. David: Where is that crystal ball? They enter a large room. David: Is that it? Scarlett: Yes! They sit by it, mesmerized. Ghost: Don't touch the ball.. Frightened, they take their hands off of the ball. Scarlett touches it again. Ghost: No... David: Stop! The ghost appears inside of the ball. Ghost: Get out of my house! They scream. David: Let's just get this thing and go! He picks it up, and they run out. David: Come on, open the door for me! It's so heavy! Scarlett: It's locked! They run to the door they came from. David's Home They have the crystal ball inside of David's living room. David: Now that we have this thing, how does it work? Scarlett: I don't know.. Maybe we should go and ask the weird old lady.